I Dream of Phoebe
I Dream of Phoebe is the 15th episode of the sixth season and the 126th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe gets a letter from a woman who needs help. It turns out it's a Genie. Phoebe and Chris take her bottle from Bosk, a very cruel demon who wants to raise Zanbar. Zanbar is an old city, swallowed into the desert, that served as a seat of power for an evil empire for demons. When Bosk comes to the Manor to take the Bottle back, Phoebe frees Jinny. She and Chris are surprised when it turns out Jinny is a demon as well. Jinny vanquishes Bosk and after she has the Bottle herself, she is planning to raise Zanbar herself. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Bosk :A sinister low level demon who attacks by shooting light darts at his victims. :He can be vanquished with the following ingredients: Mandrake Dark Roasted Wattleseed Dwarf Milkweed Keeled Bladderpod 'Potions' *Phoebe made the vanquishing potion for Bosk, but he wore the Eye of Aghbar so it didn't have any effect. 'Powers' *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a premonition in which she saw Jinny got attacked by Bosk. *'Light Darts:' Used by Bosk to attack Chris. *'Flight:' Used by Bosk and Jinny ''(using a magic carpet). *'Telekinesis:' Used by Chris to knock down some trestles to attack Bosk and by Chris and Richard to prevent Jinny from getting the Genie Bottle. Chris also used it to lay Leo's arm around Piper when they were sleeping and to fling one of the demonic forty thieves. Richard also used it to prevent himself from being hit by Paige's power stripping potion (he sent Paige and the potion bottle flying backwards). *'Smoke-Whirling:' Type of Teleportation used by Jinny, Phoebe and Richard (as Genies) to enter and leave their bottle. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Chris and Piper, after she died thanks to Jinny's wish. *'Orbing: '''Type of Teleportation used by Leo, Chris and Paige. *'Projection: Used by Genies to grant the wishes of their masters. *Conjuration: Used by Richard Montana to conjure up presents for Paige, like earrings and a dress. *Fading: Type of Teleportation used by Richard Montana. *Shrinking:' Used by Genies to shrink themselves. *'Fire Balls: Used by Jinny to vanquish Bosk and some of the demonic forty thieves. She also created an energy ball, to threat the sleeping Piper and Leo. When Phoebe controlled Jinny's bottle after she possessed her, she used fire balls to vanquish some of the demonic forty thieves. *Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper in an attempt to blow up Jinny, but she dodged it. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Jinny. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to get the crystals into a circle. *'Calling: Used by Jinny to call her magic carpet. *Wisping: Type of Teleportation used by Phoebe and Paige's spirits. *Possession:' Used by Phoebe's spirit to possess Jinny. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for scrying. Phoebe scried for Jinny when she had a premonition about Jinny being attacked ''(not seen). *'Eye of Aghbar' - a magical talisman that shields its wearer from witches magic. *'Magic Carpet '- a magic carpet that is able to fly. It flies with the one standing or lying on it to wherever that person wants to. Beings Magical Beings *'Richard Montana' - Paige's boyfriend. His magic drove him crazy, causing Paige to bind his powers. They broke up, because he couldn't handle Paige using her magic while his was bound. *'Steve Montana '- Richard's brother. He came to Richard's house to convince Richard to let Paige bind his powers. *'Jinny' - a demon who first was a Genie. She was freed by Phoebe and after she vanquished Bosk, she took the Genie Bottle to wish to raise Zanbar. She also used it to wish the Charmed Ones dead. *'Bosk' - a demon who wanted to raise Zanbar. He needed the Genie Bottle to do so, but when he wanted to take it back from Phoebe and Chris, he got vanquished by Jinny when she was freed by Phoebe. *'Demonic Forty Thieves' - a group of forty demons who helped Bosk and Jinny. Mortals *'Greg' - Piper's boyfriend. After Piper left to help her sisters with Jinny, Greg came to the Manor to surprise her, but Chris wished for her and Leo to sleep together. When Greg saw Piper lying on the couch together with, he left and they stopped dating. Notes * This is the last episode featuring Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana. * Chris subtlely hints that he is Piper and Leo's son after Leo tells him and Phoebe that Leo is petitioning to send him back to the future. Chris mumbles "You mean abandoning me again." * At the start of the episode, Phoebe got distraught and ask Chris if she had flirted with him, to which he answered "no". She actually did in Oh My Goddess! Part 2, shortly after becoming the Goddess of Love. * It is revealed that Genies can hide their true morality, as seen when the evil Jinny was able to touch the Book of Shadows while being a Genie. * A picture taken behind the scenes of Alyssa in her genie costume was used for her site. * This episode was based on the popular 60's sitcom "I Dream of Jeannie". This is noticeable by the costume and bottle that were used. * When Phoebe transforms into a genie in the attic, Alyssa and Holly have an exchange that sounds as if they are breaking the fourth wall; Piper: You look ridiculous ... Phoebe:Why do I always get stuck with the wig? Genie Lamp.jpg|The bottle from the episode. Img_3251.jpg|The bottle from "I Dream of Jeannie" AlyssaWebsite GeniePicture.png|The picture on Alyssa's website. Glitches thumb|300px|right|I Dream of Phoebe WB Trailer * When Chris and Phoebe orb to the Middle East, Chris bends down and you can clearly see him wearing aleather jacket, but when he gets back up, he iswearing the same hoodie he had on before. Chris wears the leather jacket towards the end of the episode, so it might have been a deleted scene from the end of the episode edited in to the beginning. * While Leo reads the Arabic inscription on the genie's bottle, he reads it from left to right, but in Arabic it's from right to left. * Jinny wishes for the death of the Charmed Ones but Leo heals Piper preventing her spirit from moving on. This doesnt make sense given the fact that Leo cannot heal the dead, even as an Elder. International Titles *'French:' Le Mauvais Génie (The Bad Genie) *'Czech:' Sním o Phoebe *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Sueño con Phoebe *'Serbian:' Sanjam o Fibi *'German:' Bezaubernde Phoebe (I Dream of Phoebe, verbatim Bewitching Phoebe) *'Italian:' Quel Genio di Pheobe Photo Gallery Episode Stills Charmed 405 122 394lo.jpg Charmed 406 122 391lo.jpg Phoebe The Genie.jpg 93.jpg 04123478.jpg 0127896.jpg 6x15 Official Photo.jpg Screen Caps Quotes :Paige: '''How come you didn't tell me Chris was my nephew? :Phoebe: Yeah, maybe we could talk about that later because your boyfriend's about to whoo-whoo! :Phoebe:' Oh, and why do I always get stuck with the wig? :'Paige:' Oh my god, you landed one. :'Phoebe:''' She's a Genie, not a trout. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6